A Thanksgiving Full Of Doctors
by cmoney13
Summary: AUish The plane crash never happened, Derek didn't die. After a horrible car accident causes Arizona to loose her leg, Callie and her separate. Will their two children get their moms back together? CALZONA ENDGAME I PROMISE! Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**A Thanksgiving Full Of Doctors**  
"Will she be there?" Sofia asks her father. "I'm assuming she will be she's your mom's girlfriend" Mark said. "Daddy please don't make me go" Sofia begs Mark for the tenth time that day. "But daddy I don't like her" the twelve year old whines. "Well I don't like her either but she makes your mother happy so. And today is Thanksgiving, and Thanksgiving is about family."  
CAlLLIE POV  
I'm in Meredith's and Derek's kitchen trying to make sure all the food is on schedule. Meredith walks in handing me a glass of wine. "Thank you" I say gratefully taking the glass from her. "Remind me how I got coaxed into cooking dinner at your house" I question. "It's simple you're really the only one of us that know how to cook, and I have the dream house" Meredith answered. "You have a point" I concede. Derek walks in and grabs two beers "Mark Lexie Sofia and Marky just got here." I stir the pot of egg noodles on the stove and follow Meredith to greet them.  
The moment I see Sofia I know something is wrong,, but she just goes straight past me to Zola's room. I look at Mark and he just shrugs but I have a feeling he knows what's wrong but he doesn't say anything. Lexie and Meredith come back into the kitchen with me. And five minutes later we are joined by April and Arizona.  
Within half an hour the food was coming along faster considering Alex and Izzy had arrived and is in the Kitchen now helping me along with April and Arizona. I'd hate to admit it but its nice cooking with Arizona again. It's familiar and comfortable and easy and maybe even a little fun. Like old times back when she loved me back when my family was whole. A blonde haired four year old boy comes running in the kitchen. "Juice plwase mommy" he asks making a beeline for Arizona's glass of wine.

Arizona goes to block him, but I am faster and swoop my little boy up. "Mami I misseded you" he said wrapping his arms around my neck. "Me too Jace, but didn't you have fun at mommy's?" I ask.

Jacyn's blue eyes light up, "yeah we went to the park and the pool, we watched Toy Story, but I like it when you and mommy are in the same house. Mommy should come home" he said craning his neck to see Arizona. I'm almost positive I can feel my heart shattering at his request. Luckily I don't have to give him an answer because Meredith interjects by handing him a sippy cup full of juice.

"Why don't you go play outside with Lucy and Chris" April suggested to him. "Okay", he smiles a dimpled grin and squirms out of my arms and runs outside. I smile at April grateful to be able to put of his questions for a little while longer. I know that Sofia had questions as well, but honestly I don't have the answers. And I am avoiding eye contact with the blonde standing a few feet away from me. Afraid I won't like her answers to these questions.

My phone vibrates with a text and my heart fills with guilt knowing who it is.

 **Hey I'll be there in 30 minutes 3 –Penny**

ARIZONA POV

After Jacyntells Callie he would like us to live together again I have to leave the kitchen. I can't stay in there trying not to stare at her. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. I can't keep pretending like I'm okay with the separation. I hate my stupid little crappy apartment I hate only seeing my kids part time now.

But most of all I hate not seeing my wife every day, and I hate that she has a girlfriend. God if only I would have slept in an on call room that night, instead of driving home in that horrible storm. I don't know what's going to happen but I know one thing for sure. I am going to do everything I possibly can to get my family back.

 **AN JUST AN IDEA I HAD ON THANKSGIVING SHOULD I CONTINUE? PLRASE REVIEW** **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS. I'M DEFINITELY CONTINUING THIS STORY I HAVE A LOT PLANNED FOR IT. SO MY AP PSYCHOLOGY HOMEWORK TONIGHT IS TO WRITE A STORY WHILE WORKING IN THE CONCEPTS WE ARE DISCUSSING IN CLASS. SO I FIGURED I COULD WORK THEM INTO THIS CHAPTER LOL I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

CHAPTER 2

When I leave the kitchen I go out the front door and stand on Meredith and Derek's front porch. Needing to be as far away from Callie as I possibly can, and not wanting to unleash my bad habit on the tiny humans playing out back. I sit down because on top of everything else my prosthetic is killing me today, yet just another reminder of the storm which caused the accident that has cost me everything. I pull the pack of cigarettes I have in my pocket and light one.

As a puff of smoke curls from my lips I notice a car pulling up the driveway, and knots form in my stomach when a pretty red head gets out. I quickly finish my cigarette and head inside not quite ready to meet my wife's girlfriend. I go back inside only to met with the glaring eyes of my 12 year old.

"Mom you've been smoking again" Sofia claims. I hang my head in shame. "How'd you know?" She rolls her eyes "you smell like it." I can't smell anything I honestly don't know what she is talking about, "no I don't" I try to defend. "Yes you do mom you're just so used to the smell now that you don't notice it anymore" she argues.

I don't know what to say because I know that she is right. That's when I notice Sofia's hair for the first time today. It's still extremely dark but it's lighter now more like a deep brown instead of black. The change in color in subtle just enough for it to be evident. "You dyed your hair?" I question, she nods "yeah you'd know that if you moved back home" she quips before walking away.

ONE HOUR LATER

We are all sitting down eating and enjoying each other's company. I hear Callie laugh at something Penny said I haven't heard her laugh like that in a long time, and it hurts my heart that Penny can make her laugh in a way I can't anymore. April being the amazing friend that she is chooses this moment to top off my wine glass.

Jace gets down from his seat and walks over to me I can tell from his paleness that the he had last night has returned. Callie looks up and comes over to us "someone doesn't feel good does he?" Callie asked picking him up. "No medicine" Jacyn grumbles as a nasty cough escapes his tiny body. I laugh "ok mommy is just going to get you some pie" I say getting up and walking in the kitchen.

I cut a tiny slice for my tiny human, then I grab the bottle of medicine with the syringe I keep in my purse just in case. Filling the syringe with the amount needed and then inject it into the pie.

"No fair you tricked me I taste medicine" Jace pouts as he eats his pie. "Sorry but I promise you will feel better" I whisper. I'm positive that if I'd put even a drop less, he wouldn't have tasted it.

After dinner everybody is in the living room all the kids are upstairs, and Jace is asleep in Callie's lap. I'm not paying attention to the conversation she is having with Penny. Until I hear Penny call her "Calliope" and my heart sinks. I need air I mumble going outside.

I wander around in the acers that are around the dream house, amazed at how simply walking by herself allows her to her every sound the night has to offer. From the crunching of leaves beneath my feet to gusts of wind. And all I know is that if I don't act soon I will loose Callie forever.

 **AN I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT, HOPEFULLY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP THIS WEEKEND. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE CONCEPTS WERE, OR WHERE THEY ARE AT IN THE CHAPTER PLEASE PM. HAVE A GREAT NIGHT PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 **AN OKAY THIS WILL BE A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT CONSIDERING IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE I THINK IT WORKS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY**

The Christmas list of Jacyn Ashton Robbins-Torres for 2015

Dear Santa

It's me Jace, I would like to point out that I have been extra extra extra good this year. The only thing I want for Christmas is for my mommies to love each other again so my mommy can come home, and we can be a family again.

Love

Jacyn Robbins-Torres

 **AN I'M POSTING THIS WHILE WATCHING IT'S A WONDERFUL LIFE WITH MY FAMILY. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS, IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS THEN I POPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY. PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 _I slowly walk through the halls of the hospital, too exhausted to roll on my heely's like usual. I just got out of a seven hour surgery where Alex and I did everything we could think; but in the in the end Abby's tiny body was wracked with cancer. And after months of chemo and several surgeries the little girl just didn't have anymore fight left in her._

 _After I exit the operating room I head straight to the bathroom feeling my stomach twist and turn with nausea. I empty my stomach in the first free_ _ **stall**_ _. I flush the toilet and push myself to my feet going to the sink to wash my hands. I had been fighting the urge to throw up for the last two hours. I had first felt it when knew Abby wasn't going to make it through, but I know that the tiny human growing inside me is also contributing to my upset stomach._

 _I wash my hands and try to steady them in anticipation for the devastating news I have to deliver. Alex offered to do it for me, but I have been with Abby and her family since she came in almost two years ago. Come on Arizona you can do this I tell myself wiping a few tears from my eyes._

 _2 HOURS LATER_

 _I finally leave the Overturn family two hours later I sat with them while they cried, and I cried with them in fact I'm still crying, I'm drained both mentally and physically. And of course it has started pouring down rain. I see Callie and I feel a little better "hey beautiful" she says looking up from her charts her eyes instantly concerned when she looks at me._

 _"Abby?" All I can mange is a small nod in response I bite my lip in an effort to prevent more tears from falling. Callie grabs me pulling me into the nearest on-call room closing the door behind us. I let myself fall into my wife letting sobs escape my body. "Let it out, it's okay" Callie whispers in my ear stroking my hair,_

 _My sobs become quieter, and I feel my body start to relax. Callie moves us on to a bed and we lay together, Callie absent mindedly strokes my hair placing a kiss on my hair, and in this moment I feel better, she's my comfort. We lay like this until the urgent beep of Callie's pager brings us back to the real world._

 _"Shit" Callie mumbles clearly not wanting to go, and the last thing I want is for her to go, but I know she has to. "I can get someone else to handle it" she offers reading my mind. I shake my head no. "You know I'm not the only orthopedic surgeon in this hospital" she argues. "You're right you're not, but you are the best. It's getting late anyways I'll just grab the kids and go home" I say. Sof is with Mark and Lexie tonight so I'll just get Jace and take him home" I add trying to convince her._

 _"I don't know babe it's storming pretty bad maybe you can wait until I'm done" she tries. Thunder booms followed by a crackle of lightning that illuminates the entire room as if to help prove Callie's point. "Calliope I'll be fine I've driven in storms before I'm just driving home" I smile a little. "You've had a really bad day you don't need the stress of taking care of a toddler. It's not good for you or the baby."_

 _"Callie just because I'm having a bad day doesn't mean I'm incapable of taking care of my son" I defend. "Okay fine I'll be home as soon as I can. Give Jace a kiss goodnight for me. I love you Arizona" she says giving me a lingering kiss. Then she moves down to my stomach "and I love you baby" she whispers kissing my still flat stomach_

 _I am walking out of the hospital with a sleeping two and a half year old Jacyn on my hip. He is already asleep and I'm grateful that he doesn't wake up when I buckle him in his car seat. Such a good boy I think as I buckle my own seatbelt. The rain is coming down so hard I can barely see two feet in front of me. So I don't see the pair of oncoming headlights until it's too late and the sound of screeching tires is the last thing I hear before everything goes black._

I bolt upright in my bed covered in cold sweat that awful night from a year and a half ago still haunt my dreams as if my missing leg isn't enough of a reminder. If I had just listened to Callie that night we would still be together and would have three kids instead of two.

 **AN I HOPE YOU LIKE IT YOUR REVIEWS MEAN A LOT THANK YOU. PLEASE LET ME KNOW ANYTHING YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. ALSO I'M LOOKING FOR A NEW TITTLE IF ANYONE HAS AN IDEA.**

 **HAPPY TUESDAY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I am walking through the halls much like a zombie dead to the world dead on my feet; well I guess it's more like foot. I didn't get back to sleep after the nightmare woke me up last night. I stop at the coffee cart hoping coffee will help wake me up while I'm waiting in line I can't help but overhear Callie discussing their plans for tonight.

"Stop staring it's creepy" a voice says from behind me as I order my coffee. I turn around to face Teddy. "I'm not staring I'm happy for her I think it's awesome that she found someone." I defend, but we both know that I'm trying to convince myself of this more than Teddy. "Hey you don't have the kids tomorrow night do you?" She asks taking a sip of her own coffee. "No why?" I question grabbing my cup of coffee. "Good, you me and April are going out tomorrow night." She says giving me a quick hug and walks away before I can object.

2 HOURS LATER

As my shift ends I am feeling better still tired but more awake, but as I am changing out of my scrubs in the attending's lounge thunder booms and rain starts pouring down. The lounge is empty except for me, the sound of the raindrops outside fills my ears and I just stand their completely frozen. My heart rate speeds up and suddenly I am not in the attending's lounge anymore.

I am back in the on-callroom from so many nights ago a different storm happening outside. I hear Callie's voice asking me just to wait until she was done. Then I hear her finally giving into my request her words are as clear as day to me, as if she is in the lounge with me. _"Okay fine I'll be home as soon as I can. Give Jace a kiss goodnight for me. I love you Arizona"_

I also feel how good it felt when she kissed me I can still feel her moving down my body until she kisses my stomach, and whispers "I love you" to the baby. And just like that I'm back to reality in the attending's lounge. My whole body is shaking the shirt I have just put on is already soaking wet with sweat. The keys in my hand suddenly feel heavy I know that I can't drive home, not like this.

So I walk over to one of the couches and gently sit down and try to control my breathing putting my head in my hands. Trying not to think about having to drive home.

CALLIE POV

I am waiting outside of the resident's locker room waiting for Penny to come out. We have plans to go see a movie tonight. I notice Arizona walk past me without even looking up. An uneasy washes over me as I recognize the preoccupied look on her face. That's when I hear the rain outside for the first time tonight, and now I know exactly what's going on with Arizona. And I forget that I'm waiting for my girlfriend so we can go to the movies because right now my main and only concern is my wife.

I follow her into the attending's lounge she doesn't know that I'm in the room with her. Because even though she's in the room with me, I know she's not in the room with me she's probably reliving the night of the car crash. I know the only thing I can do is wait for the episode to play itself out and for her to come back to the present.

So I stand there and wait trying not to look as she changes out of her scrubs. I smile when I notice the small silver chain around her neck which contains her wedding ring. I automatically look down at my ring finger on my left hand where my matching band should be. Guilt washes over me as I think of the ring that's sitting on the dresser in my bedroom, no not my bedroom our bedroom I correct myself.

Arizona slowly walks towards a couch she still hasn't noticed me I watch her sit down and put her head in her hands. I approach her gently placing my hand on her shoulder. She jumps startled but then relaxes a little seeing it's me. "Hi" her voice is barely above a whisper. "Hi" I reply quickly taking her keys away from her.

"What are you doing?" she looks at me confused, "something I should've done that night" I answer. My phone rings I'm not surprised that it's Penny she's probably wondering where I am, but I just hit the red ignore button. I offer my hand to help Arizona up, and to my surprise she takes it and I see a glimpse of a smile I've missed so much.

 **AN I HATE THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER. WHAT DO YOU THINK? ALSO I GO BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW AND I HAVE EXAMS NEXT WEEK SO I DON'T KNOW HOW OFFTEN I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEKS, BUT I WILL TRY. HAVE A GREAT NIGHT.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The ride to my apartment is quiet. The kind of quiet that is so awkward and so uncomfortable that I want to scream at the top of my lungs just to break this awful silence. The rain continues to fall around us beating heavily against the windshield.

Callie's phone rings for again for the fourth time since we left the hospital less than ten minutes ago. And yet again Callie continues to ignore it. I see that Penny is the one who is calling her because I can clearly see a picture of the two of them pop up on her phone. "You should maybe get that" I speak up. "Nope she shakes her head as she parks the car in a parking lot, but not the parking of my building. I notice we are in the parking lot of a Starbucks. "What are we doing here?" I ask as Callie unbuckles her seatbelt.

"it's cold and it's raining and I want coffee" she answers simply getting out of the car into the rain. I follow her inside the Starbucks happy that at least for the moment she is choosing me over Penny.

I am sitting at a table in the corner while Callie is ordering our drinks. I choose to listen to the song that is playing in the background.

 **I thought that I've been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life**

 **Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on**

 **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches**

 **Just like a moth drawn to a flame  
Oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain  
Your bitter heart cold to the touch  
Now I'm gonna reap what I sew  
I'm left seeing red on my own**

 **Got a feeling that I'm going under  
But I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover  
Move on**

 **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches**

 **Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead**

 **Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead**

 **Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head  
Needle and the thread  
Gonna wind up dead**

 **Needle and the thread  
Gotta get you out of my head get you out of my head**

 **You watch me bleed until I can't breathe  
I'm shaking falling onto my knees (falling on my knees)  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches (and I'll be needing stitches)  
I'm tripping over myself  
I'm aching begging you to come help (begging baby please)  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches**

 **And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches  
And now that I'm without your kisses  
I'll be needing stitches**

I can't help but smile at the irony of the lyrics considering who I am currently with. Callie sits down and hands me my Iced White Mocha. "I still don't see how you can drink iced coffee when it's freezing outside" Callie muses. "Iced coffee is the best" I state laughing at an argument we've been having for almost 14 years now.

Callie's phone rings again, "you should probably answer that I don't want your girlfriend hunting me down." I joke taking a drink of my coffee. "You could totally take her" she retorts causing both of us to burst into laughter.

"Why are we really here Calliope?" I ask, once our laughter dies down. "I miss you and I think this separation was a mistake" she blurts out refusing to meet my gaze. Leaving me utterly speechless.

 **AN SORRY FOR THE CLIFHANGER NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP MONDAY AT THE LATEST. PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

CALLIE POV

I am standing outside Sofia's bathroom door losing my patience with every minute that ticks by. She .has locked herself in there and I've been trying to get her out for the past 30 minutes. "Mami we have to go!" Jace yells running through the house towards the front door with his spider man book bag already on his back.

I sigh shaking my head "Sofia come on we have to go" I say knocking on the door. "No" came the reply from a very shaky voice. Okay she's crying or on the verge of it something's defiantly wrong. "Mami we really have to go I don't want to miss circle time" Jace urges again. Molly's gonna be mad at me if I'm late."

I roll my eyes at how love struck Jace is over this little brunette blue eyed little girl named Molly in his class. "Well then if you are late you can tell your girlfriend it's my fault ok? I hope this will calm him down enough, so that I can focus on Sofia. "Okay" he finally agrees, "can I go watch T.V?" He asks flashing me a dimpled Robbins grin. "Yeah buddy go ahead" I give him permission. He runs into the living room and I can hear Scooby Doo coming from the T.V.

Turning my attention back to the bathroom door but Sofia comes out. "Hey are you ok? I ask noticing the exhaustion written on her face. "Yeah just really tired" she answers going to grab her book bag.

"You sure?" I push her answer not convincing me. "My stomach hurts a little" she admits. "But I'm fine" she insists. I feel her forehead and cheeks she doesn't feel warm. "Fine but if you get worse go to the nurse and call one of us" I instruct her.

"Yes Dr. Torres" she jokes. "Okay sm art butt let's get going then because I really don't want two four year olds mad at me." I smirk as I grab my keys ready to start my day, but I am not looking forward to the conversation I will have to have with Penny later today.

 **AN I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IT'S LATE AND I AM TIRED. HOW DO YOU THINK THE CONVERSATION WITH PENNY WILL GO? PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
. ARIZONA POV  
. It is a normal elevator ride like every other day until she walks in. It's just the two of us and she smiles at me a real genuine smile. We haven't talked except for when it comes to the kids since her confession at Starbucks almost two days ago. "I'm going to break up with Penny today." She blurts out awkwardly not knowing how else to say it. "Oh I'm sorry" I try to mask the smile that's on my face. "No you're not Callie laughs. I start to protest but give up "okay yeah your right I'm actually thrilled" I laugh.

She is still smiling at me. "So you're off tonight aren't you?" I nod not knowing why she wants to know. "Do you need me to take the kids tonight?" I offer wanting her to have the time she needs to process and deal with breaking up with Penny. Callie hits the button to stop the elevator.

"No" Callie shakes her head. "I thought that since Jace is having a sleepover with Bailey at Meredith and Derek's place. And Sofia is with Mark and Lexie tonight, maybe you could come over tonight. So we can talk about us because I meant what I said Arizona I want to work on us. I don't want to get back together and just pretend like nothing has happened, because stuff has happened. You have lost so much we lost so much I know that we can get through it though we can work through all of this. I want our family back together." Callie finishes her speech not meeting my gaze.

"I mean only if you want to" she adds and I'm able to see just how scared and nervous she is, which I guess it makes sense that she's afraid I'll say no. After all I am the one who decided to leave Callie never gave up on me, but I did I gave up on myself. It's time for me to reassure my wife and maybe even myself.

"Callie I am in I am all in. I want you back I want to be us again I need my family back together. So yes I am so ready to start working through our crap tonight, but if you need more time to handle things with Penny I understand" I reassure her.

"Thank god" Callie laughs and the sound of her laughter warms my heart filling my stomach with butterflies. "Well I should probably go I have lunch with Penny" Callie sighs. "Good luck I hope it goes okay." I squeeze her hand knowing that that big heart of Callie's doesn't enjoy hurting people. "Thank you" she smiles kissing my check.

"Now why isn't this elevator moving?" Callie questions. I laugh "um it's probably because you stopped it. I remind her pushing the button to restart it, and we begin to start moving again.

The next few hours are a blur I'm in a state of pure bliss. I have saved an 8 year old little boy. I am floating on a natural high when my phone starts to play the Shawn Mendes song Stiches. I immediately look at my phone because that is the specific ringtone I have set for Sofia.

 **Mom can you please come pick me up?-S**

I begin to worry but also can't help but the feeling of happiness. Because I am the one she texted. I used to be the one she would always come to first with anything. But since the separation and I moved out, Sofia has been distant and honestly really mean to me.

 **Let me just make sure Uncle Alex can cover my tiny humans. Are you sick?-Mom**

I don't have to wait long for a reply.

 **Yes well sort of I'm in the nurse's office right now.-S**

I find her response kind of odd but figure it will make sense to me once I get there.

 **Okay babe, I'll be there ASAP I love you.-Mom**

I type back as I rush off to try and find Alex.

"Alex can you cover my patients?" I ask almost literally bumping into him. "Whoa Robbins slow down, what's wrong?" He asks "Sof is sick and I need to go pick her up from school" I explain. Wait is she okay? And yeah of course I can handle your patients" I hug him "yeah I think she's okay, thank you Alex you're awesome." I yell heading towards the parking lot.

I am halfway to Sofia's school when the raindrops start to beat down against my windshield. Okay Arizona don't freak out just stay calm it's only rain and Sofia needs you. I think as I turn off the radio and tighten my grip on the steering wheel focusing all of my energy on the road in front of me.

When I enter the front office of Sofia's school I go straight to the nurses' office. Sofia is sitting on a cot, and I can tell she has been crying. I look over at the nurse and she mouths, "she started her period." I nod it all makes sense to me now. "Alright are you ready? I ask flashing her a smile assuming that her emotions are a complete mess right now, and the last thing she wants to do is stay her for a second longer.

The first 10 minutes of the car ride home are spent in silence. "Do we have to go to your apartment? Because no offense mom but your apartment is kind of depressing" Sofia speaks up laughing "it really is depressing" I admit out loud. I don't think Mami will mind if I just take you to the house instead." I start to drive to the house.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" I ask gently trying not to push her to much. "Yeah mom I'm fine you, mami, and, mama already explained this to me remember" she replies. I smile remember the slightly awkward conversation Callie, Lexie, and myself had with Sofia a few months ago. "I know but it's still a big change though" I continue.

"I'm okay I think my stomach really hurts though" she sighs. "Yeah cramps are the worst" I agree with her. "Thank you for coming to get me" she smiles at me. I didn't think it was possible I don't really even know how it happened, but somehow I managed to get both of my girls back in the same day, and I couldn't be happier.

 **AN OKAY SO THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE. BUT I AM PLANING ON MAKING THIS INTO A SERIES. PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Alright Callie you can do this just be quick like ripping off a Band-Aid. I think to myself as I exit the building, car keys in hand. "Hey where are you going?" Asks Mark as he is about to walk into the hospital. "Lunch with Penny" I answer heading to my car.

"Oh leaving work to go on a date with your girlfriend shame on you Calliope Torres" Mark teases. I roll my eyes, but can't fight the smile on my face. "Well first of all my shift just ended so yes I'm leaving work. And I uh.. um I am meeting Penny so that I can break up with her." I state lightly. "Oh I'm sorry" he tries to put on a false mask of disappointment and sympathy, but I can see right through it.

"Stop pretending you're bad at it and it doesn't look good on your pretty face" I joke. "What? No I'm not I I like Penny I think she is great." Mark chokes out almost like it is actually causing him physical pain to say it. "Mark it's okay I know you don't like her and well now you won't have to try to anymore" I smile.

He smiles a smile of pure joy. "Finally, Cal I am sorry but I honestly have no idea what you saw in that woman" Mark laughs. "Arizona texted me said she picked up Sof from school she okay?" Asks Mark letting his father instincts take over. I smirk in anticipation of Mark's response to the news about what happened to our little girl today. "Yeah she's fine she just started her period" I comment.

I fight back laughter when I see Mark's face visibly pale. "Oh um okay well that's good I guess or maybe not." He stammers awkwardly staring down at his shoes. "I might keep her with me tonight to give her a little more time to adjust, if you don't mind?" I offer honestly more so to give Mark more time to adjust rather than Sofia. "Yeah that's probably smart she will probably need you tonight." He is quick to respond, and a see a hint of relief cross his face.

"This whole her growing up thing is dumb" he pouts. His deep blue eyes look sad. "Yeah it is so dumb" I agree hugging him. He pulls back and studies me for a second. "You don't seem upset that you are breaking up with Penny?" He states puzzled. "Well" I trail off unable to hide the smile on my face, any longer.

"No way you and blondie are getting back together aren't you?"

"We are going to try" I answer his question still smiling.

"All is right with the world!" He practically yells causing me to jump a little. His pager beeps "I have to go" he moves closer to the entrance. "Mark?" He turns around. "Don't call me Calliope again" I tell him. "That's something only blondie can pull off got it" he smirks.

JOE'S BAR

Penny wanted to meet here at Joe's because all she has is a short lunch break, in the middle or a double shift. "Hey sorry I am late" she sits down across from me giving me a quick kiss. My phone vibrates and Arizona's name and picture of her flash across the screen.

"I know that Meredith Grey is your friend and all, but I swear she is such a bitch." Penny mumbles her eyes scanning the menu my attention isn't on her, my mind is wandering to Arizona.

"Why is Arizona texting you?" She question irritation clearly evident in her tone. "She picked up Sofia sick from school" I answer. "I don't know why you even let Sofia still see Arizona. I mean you guys are together anymore, and it's not like she's actually her mom" Penny states casually.

I must have misunderstood her because she couldn't have actually meant that right?" I think as I feel my body temperature rise with anger. I am able to compose myself long enough to speak. "No Penny you're wrong Arizona is just as much Sofia's mother as I am. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore" I get up from the table and leave the bar and head straight home to my wife.

When I get home Arizona is on the couch reading a book I sit down next to her. "Where's Sof?"

Arizona looks up closing her book. "In her room laying down most likely listening to Shawn Mendes" she answers. "How'd it go?"

I smile at her gently reaching and unhooking the necklace holding her ring. I take her ring off of the chain and slide it back on her finger. You're never taking this off again" I whisper. "Wait here" she says getting up and heading to our bedroom. She comes back holding my ring. "Well nether are you" she promises me, as she puts my ring on my hand.

 **AN WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS STORY HOPE YOU LOVLIES ENJOYED IT. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS IT MEANS SO MUCH! I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT STORY IN THE SERIES. THE FIRST CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED ON VALENTINE'S DAY. ALSO FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AS WELL. HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A FANTASTIC SUNDAY PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
